Power equipment that includes for example, lawn and garden tractors are typically provided with a display unit, indicating to the operator different parameters relating to the performance of the power equipment. The display units are usually positioned on the dash panel of the power equipment, conveniently within the operator's viewing area.
Lawn and garden tractors are continuously exposed to harsh environmental conditions, including moisture, rain, dust, snow, oil, and the like, often causing failure in electronic components that are becoming more commonly used in modern power equipment. Display units are no exception, using printed circuit boards (PCBs) and other electronics to indicate to the operator various operating conditions relating to the operation of the power equipment, including engine temperature, hours of operation, and oil pressure. Display unit electronics are equally susceptible to the harsh environmental conditions, which is frequently the root cause for failure, resulting in warranty costs and/or a shortened product life cycle of the display unit.